Instant Grudges
by GaaSakuforever
Summary: The world of benders has been overthrown to disease, a normal society is created, except the some royal fire benders surviving, that's what he has been told until he meets a water bender. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**ChApTeR 1: STUPID PREPERATIONS**

**Authors Note: Hello this is my first avatar fanfic please read and review. Be on the look out for more avatar fanfics, I'm in the midst of writing more avatar zutara fics.**

One of the biggest and major companies, was getting ready for the opening of their newest establishment in HongKong, known as the F.I.R.E. company, which originated in Japan and expanded through many parts of the world. They deal with most electronics from your basic mp3 player to anything imaginable, all their items are on high demand, therefore they had to expand. The company is owned by a Family notorious for their ruthlessness, and are known as royal pains, A.k.a the Agni family. Ozai has the main branch in Japan, Iroh the branch in Australia, Azula was given the branch in America and Zuko would be taking care of the branches in Europe and Asia. With only two weeks before the grand opening, the building was in a fuss trying to get everything prepared…

"Sunset Red or Garnet red?" One man asked, refering to the table cloths.

"Garnet Red!" answered a authoritorious voice, he was getting angrier and angrier as time passed and these designers weren't doing their job. He finally snapped after they asked about the tablewear choices, "Can you please tell me why you hired these buffoons? Uncle!"

"They are very nice people, calm down zuko, have something to eat, relax"

"How could you say that, Azula would love to see me right now and if the preparations are not tip top ship, she will never let me live it down, not to mention fathers ashamement."

"Don't worry everything will turn out fine Zuko" Iroh stated placing his hand on his nephews shoulder, "Now lets show them what were made of"

Smiling upon his uncle words he looked down on a file in his hand, he still had to find caterers, he already tried many companies but found there services either horrible, or too many creepy girls.

"I am turning early, I have to find impecible caterers" he said with a painful groan.

"Okay I'll take care of everything here, see you later" and with that Iroh stormed to the nearest kitchen.

Letting out a long sigh he made his way down the elevators. The limo was waiting out front, he dismissed the ride today. He needed a way to vent his accumulating stress. Turning and walking many blocks before reaching his destination, a little fast food place which made the best food and drinks. After ordering jasmine tea, he sits in a table with a window view. Soon the tea came and he drank and sat looking outside, a commotion just began. It seemed interesting, dinner and a show, a girl with braids and a blue chinese top and darkblue matching pants seemed to be enraged by the man next to her.

"You disgusting leech"

Zuko placed some money on the table, slipped out of the shop and into the darkness of the late afternoon to better view the situation. He looked further to realize a women standing next to this braided carmel skinned female, shaking uncontrolably.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Assesing the situation, Zuko realized the man to be drunk and perverted by the use of his language.

"You wanna have a go with me, hic" said the drunken man.

Zuko was stunned instead of shouting more profanities at the dirty man, the girl smiled and said "Sure how 'bout you follow me this way, just promise to leave this lady alone"

"Sure Sure no problem, she's nothin compared to you pretty thin'" he replied.

The lady screamed to the girl shouting "don't, stop", the girl simply whispered something and the lady was gone.

"So lets party" the man slurred. Carefully Zuko got closer to the alley and saw something truly amazing. The girl who he thought he would have to rescue was standing ontop of the drenched man foot on his throat as the man begging her to stop. "No" she replied not yet, she took out an item from her pocket which resembled a phone and dialed something.

"Please let me go" he begging barly breathing.

He looked like he could pass out any second, Zuko heard the close range of sirens and decided that this man although perverted should live so that he could spend the rest of his life rotting in prison. Just as he was going to reveal himself he saw her take a picture of the mans face, and got off him. Still traumatized the man passed out of fear.

Just as he came in he saw the most unexpected thing, the man's body was covered in ice, except for the face, she turned and saw his face and ran. He chased her to the dead end, cornered she assesed her surroundings.

"Wait" he shouted, "You're a bender" she looked at his eyes shocked and jumped to be engulfed in water swirling into the sky.

"Wait" he looked around, no one was around, he followed her chasing after her, sending fire out through his legs making him fly. By the time he reached the roof she was gone.

"DAMN" he yelled at the world, smoke fuming from his mouth.

The Agni family were not only elite, but they had a secret; they were firebenders. Infact, the last of their kind. There used to be a time of benders but have been going extinct through a disease which only targeted benders of any kind, not many have survived and those who did eventually passed away of old age. You could say the time of benders fell a new era arose.

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope you like this story, this is my first Avatar story to be put up. Please read and review.**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry it's taking me long to update. Now the problem is since I have many stories I cannot choose which one to update. And I can not update them all because I have school. So please vote on my fanfiction page. I will close the poll on Thursday of this week, and place the results. I will replace this note with the winning choice story. Be on the look out. Don't forget to Read and Review!

Here are the choices

Group 1: His pick, instant grudges, the movie becomes real

or

Group 2: Old friends we forget and remember, Holiday special, It started with a bag of cookies

or

Group 3: Promised, Lost, I will break free

or

Group 4: Imprisoned, Glow in the dark mini-golf, The suna phantom

or

Group 5: Sakura's Birthmark, Neji the babysitter ,Gomenasai

or

Group 6: Mending the broken heart, These blind eyes of mine, Kakashi's handbook

Or

Choose carefully (you can choose up to 5), cause I will be not be updating some stories until the middle of Summer

GaaSakuforever O.o

Ja ne!


End file.
